The present disclosure relates in general to chip carriers and semiconductor devices. More particular, the disclosure relates to chip carriers and semiconductor devices including redistribution structures with improved thermal and electrical performance. Electronic devices may include structures configured to provide a routing and redistribution of electrical currents. The design and dimensions of components forming such redistribution structures may depend on the strength of the electric currents occurring during an operation of the electronic devices. Manufacturers of electronic devices seek to provide solutions with improved thermal and electrical performance.